We are in the process of developing a mathematical description of the accomodative process, using results obtained from our studies of the human crystalline lens and reports in the literature concerning the zonular apparatus, lens ultrastructure, and the mechanical properties of the lens. This model, which we have striven to keep theory-independent, will directly and explicitly relate the direction and magnitude of forces required for a change in lens curvature to lens-associated structures and substructures. After further testing and refinement of the model, we hope to apply it to visual dysfunctions affecting the lens, such as glaucoma and cataracts. Current theories relating to these and other disorders can be tested and, with the greater understanding of lens dynamics afforded by the model, new theories formulated if necessary.